Charmed: New Beginning Pt 2
by NotoriousNick90
Summary: The story continues as Tristan, Twila, and Tanner discover more about their lineage and powers.  Rated M for Mature Content, Slash, Mature Language, and Violence. Enter at own risk.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to these characters. All  
factions and representations of "Charmed" belong to the WB and its writers  
and producers. I do not make any profit off of these stories.

This story is fiction and does not mean to imply anything about any  
Celebrity's sexual orientation or personal life mentioned in it.

This story will contain intimate relationships and sex between two  
males. If this offends you, or if you are not allowed to read this story  
due to age restrictions, please leave.

"Charmed: New Beginning"  
"Episode Two: New Beginning Pt. 2"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Twila said as she looked back and forth  
from her grandmother to her aunts. "We are totally not prepared for this!"

"Look, I know it's a lot to handle, but at least listen to them, and then  
we'll talk. Okay?" Paige said, reassuringly .

Tanner just took Twila by the hand, walked over to the kitchen table to  
grab Tristan's hand, and walked through the door into the dining room.

"Uh..."

The siblings were all at a loss for words. The two people in the main foyer  
were...well. It was hard for Tanner to describe. They were dressed in heavy  
cloaks that well all shades of white. One was a man with gray hair and  
beard. The other was a woman. She had light honey blonde hair. They both  
looked at the siblings in anticipation.

"Hello young witches. I am Sandra. This is Odin." said the woman as she  
made motions to herself and to the man.

"We've been waiting a long time to meet you," said the man named Odin.

As the Elders looked at each of the siblings, the Halliwell sisters walked  
through the kitchen door, which caused Odin to falter.

"Charmed Ones. You are not supposed to be here. We made it clear you were  
not supposed to appear again until after we had told them everything." Odin  
said, looking slightly angry.

"Yeah well, since when have we really listened to you anyway?" Piper said,  
giving Odin a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah, I mean, you're getting ready to tell them about their powers. Kinda  
important. And we should be here for that." Phoebe said looking at the  
siblings then to the Elders.

"Powers?" Tristan said, his eyebrow raised.

"Haha. Looks like you got the power thing from me." Paige said, raising her  
hand.

"No seriously. No one said anything about powers," Twila said, slightly  
alarmed. "You just said that we might be witches..."

"Might be?" Odin asked while giving a very loud laugh. "You three will be  
the most powerful witches in history!"

Twila just stared at Odin with her mouth agape.

"Well if you're going to tell them everything, you might as well start from  
the beginning. And we don't really understand the whole "resurrecting the  
Charmed line" thing anyway." Piper said, looking at Sandra.

"Very well then. Let us begin." Sandra said looking at the siblings.

"As you know by now, you have a relative from long ago named Melinda  
Warren. She was residing in Salem when the city found her guilty of  
witchcraft. While she was being burned at the stake, she cried to the  
crowds that she had birthed a legacy. Each new generation of Warrens would  
be more powerful witches than the preceding generation, finally reaching  
its height at three sisters who would be the most powerful force for good  
magic in the world. The Charmed Ones. These three sisters were your  
grandmother and great-aunts.

But, before any of you were born, Paige and Phoebe were killed. By  
Evil. Only Piper remained. And she was actually able to protect herself  
quite well despite the loss of her sisters."

"Only because she got the good powers..." Phoebe muttered. Piper smacked  
her on the arm playfully.

Sandra, looking at them resentfully for interrupting her, continued,

"When Piper died, the Charmed line died with her. When all three of the  
sisters were living, they were a great force of good, finally destroying  
the main group of demons in the Underworld. We thought we wouldn't have to  
deal with evil for a while."

"A few hours after Piper died, we found that we were wrong. Completely."  
Odin said warily.

"Evil had only been biding its time. Demons started appearing all over the  
globe, killing whitelighters and witches. It was a damn disaster honestly."  
Sandra said.

The Halliwell sisters just looked at her, shocked.

"I thought you weren't allowed to cu-"Paige started, before being cut off  
by Sandra.

"I'm sorry, but honestly it was. The Elders decided to convene. We had to  
act immediately. So we did the only thing we could think of. We resurrected  
the Charmed line, hoping that by doing so, we would be able to successfully  
bring back balance to the universe."

The siblings just looked at them. They had remained relatively quiet  
through the entire speech. Tristan was going through all of this in his  
mind.

"Okay, so we're the most powerful witches, ever in existence,"

"Hey, watch it buddy," Piper quickly interrupted.

"Okay, besides you guys. And we have powers?" Tristan asked, looking back  
at the Elders.

"We were getting to that," Odin said looking at him.

"Each of you will have powers, such as the sisters did. But, because we  
interrupted the Prophecy of the Charmed line, they will be a little  
different than the sisters'."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Phoebe asked quickly.

"Well, Tristan," Odin said, pointing to Tristan, "will have the power of  
Telekinesis. As such goes to the oldest."

"It's the best power," Paige said informatively. Phoebe and Piper just  
rolled their eyes.

"However, due to the new generation, his power will not work like  
Prudence's or Paige's power did. He will have more control over his  
ability, and will most likely be the most powerful Telekinetic yet."

Tristan smiled. He was actually starting to like this.

"Tanner, you will have the same powers as Piper. Temporal Stasis. You will  
be able to influence the molecules around you, resulting in the effect of  
stopping time."

"And blowing stuff up. It's cool." said Piper, smiling.

"We, don't know that yet Piper. He may be able to do that, or he may be  
able to do something else. Only time will tell." Sandra said.

Twila was nervous about the Elders turning to her. She looked at Phoebe who  
grimaced, knowing what power Twila would have.

"You, Twila, are a different case. You will not possess the abilities of  
Phoebe. Well, you will, but you will be the sibling whose powers have most  
differentiated from the original Charmed Ones.

Your ability will be magic to put it plain and simple. You will be able to  
perform magic in the form of spells."

Phoebe just looked at Odin.

"What? What kind of power is that? We could all do that dude!" Phoebe said,  
her voice elevating with each sentence.

Odin raised his finger, signaling Phoebe to wait.

"I am not finished Phoebe." He turned back to Twila. "We call the kind of  
magic you possess Dialect Magic. It is different from the spells other  
witches use, because you will be able to speak a spell and have the effect  
immediately. And not the rhyming kind of spells. I mean one word spells  
that have a specific effect. You will have to speak the spells, and  
depending on the power of the spell, it may drain you. But this is what  
you've been blessed with." Odin finished.

"Blessed with?" Phoebe said.

"You, Phoebe, were the sister in the group that wrote most of your  
spells. You practically had the same power as Twila, just devolved a bit."

"Okay, well that's great! What if someone like put something in my mouth?  
Huh? What if I couldn't talk? I wouldn't be able to do anything then!"

"Oh yeah, that happened a couple of times to us. Not being able to  
talk. Not fun." Piper rambled on.

Twila just motioned to the sisters as if to prove her point.

"We realize this Twila, which is why you inherited Empathy from Phoebe as  
well."

"Huh?" Twila said.

"All through your life, you have been able to do things immediately from  
seeing them, or remembering things you have read or seen. This is just a  
great case of Empathy. It was just recessive and manifested itself as  
Eidetic memory. You've had it all your life. This also explains why you are  
the master of several different classifications of martial arts."

"But I know how to do everything I know how to do.. I don't just suck it  
from people."

"Yes, but you originally drew the power from those around you."

"And I'm smart."

"Yes, but the Empathy enhanced your mental ability."

"What the heck? I got stuck with passive powers and she gets this!" Phoebe  
shrieked.

"Phoebe, this was not our doing. It is the way of the Grand Design." Said  
Sandra. "Besides, perhaps this will give you a greater understanding of  
magic, since your predecessors had a little trouble with that area. Piper  
made a face at Sandra.

"Okay. Well we know what our powers are. But I mean, we can't just use  
them. We've never used them before. What if we hurt somebody or hurt each  
other?" Tanner asked, each question becoming more panicked than the  
previous.

"You will need to practice your powers, to get used to them. But you will  
not be able to harm each other. Because you are siblings, you negate each  
other. As long as you practice to get a hold of your powers, you won't hurt  
anyone."

"Okay, this could be okay," Tristan said. They all looked at him with  
surprise. "What? It was weird at first, but now that we know what's going  
on and there's a little more control, it seems okay."

"We did bless you with powers for a reason. Evil has already taken its toll  
on the world. We must work quickly if we are going to keep it at bay. But  
for now, we will give you time to adjust to your powers and think about  
this."

Piper just scoffed.

Then, they disappeared in a flurry of white lights.

"Wow." Tanner said. They were all sitting in the living room.

"Yeah, that's kind of how we felt." Paige said, looking at them all.

"Is everything okay Twila?" Phoebe asked looking at her worriedly.

"It's not me," she said looking at all of them. "I don't deserve to have  
all my awards, all my grades. I just picked up off of other people!" She  
exclaimed while leaning into Tristan's arms. She had begun to cry.

"Oh, honey." Piper said as she made her way over to Twila and Tristan.

"You are every bit as smart and skilled as you and the world thought before  
this. It is you, Twila. Just because magic helped you, doesn't mean it  
wasn't you. It is part of you. You're not part of it. Understand?" Piper  
said. Twila nodded.

"Good. Don't let those idiots get to you." Piper said, while getting  
nervous looks from Phoebe and Paige. "What? They are."

They had all rounded off into groups. Tanner was with Piper, Twila was with  
Phoebe, and Tristan was with Paige.

Tristan just sat on the couch in the attic as Paige tried to explain his  
power.

"Well, you can obviously move things with your mind. I can't exactly tell  
you how to do it though, because I was kind of a different case..."

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Well, I had a different dad than Piper and Phoebe. My mom had me with her  
whitelighter, err.. kind of like a guardian angel for witches,. So that  
means I'm half whitelighter, half witch. My powers will work differently  
from yours."

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked again, confused.

"Well it would be easier to show you rather than to tell you." She said,  
standing up from the couch. "Uhhh..." she said looking around. She set her  
gaze on a lamp in the corner of the attic and said," Lamp!" The effect was  
immediate. The lamp dissolved into thousands of white lights and  
materialized into her hands.

"Cool. " Tristan said, looking at Paige in awe.

"Yeah, but since I'm half whitelighter, I can also orb, uh that's what the  
Elders did. When they disappeared. It's kinda like teleportation. I can  
also heal wounds."

"Wow. Will I be able to do all that?" Tristan asked.

"Well, since you're not any part whitelighter, I doubt not. Anyway, like I  
was saying your powers will work differently. Prue, our oldest sister, also  
had Telekinesis. "

"What happened to her?" Tristan asked, curious.

"Well, about three years after they found out that they were witches, Prue  
was killed by a demon. After that the Power of Three disbanded until they  
found me."

"Oh." Tristan said thoughtfully.

"Anyway like I was saying, Prue had Telekinesis too. But hers worked  
differently than mine. She just kind of squinted at stuff or waved her arm  
at things and they would move."

Tristan looked around and saw a table at the other side of the attic. He  
squinted his eyes then waved his arm at it.

"Like that?" he said, a little disappointed.

"Well yeah. But like I said yours will work differently"

Tristan, after several attempts, just looked down at his hands, slightly  
agitated. He looked back at the table and made a motion with his hand, as  
though to lift it. This time there was the sound of chimes as the table  
lifted. After a few seconds, the shaking table dropped as Tristan let out  
his breath.

"Well, that's certainly different," Paige said. "It looks like you can  
control yours more by actually controlling the thing you have your focus  
on. Prue's telekinesis was kind of raw, without accuracy. With that kind of  
power, you'll have more accuracy and power. Nice."

Tristan looked at her then to his hands.

"Well, it was really heavy. I mean I could lift that with my hands, but not  
my mind."

"Not yet. As you grow, your powers will too, Try again."

Tristan looked at the table as his right hand made a lifting motion. The  
table lifted up, more gently this time and didn't shake as much. Tristan  
held it for ten seconds then let go again.

"That wasn't as bad." He said, looking at his hands once again.

"See. I told ya. It's already getting easier. Now let's try something  
else..."

"So you could stop time?" Tanner asked, looking at Piper.

"Well kinda. I could, but it was very limited. And I couldn't freeze other  
witches. Which was a pain in the butt, let me tell ya." Tanner chuckled,  
then looked serious again.

"So, what do I do?"he asked, a little fear in his voice.

"Well, initially, my power was triggered by fear. When I was afraid or  
stressed I would accidently freeze the room or someone that I didn't mean  
too."

"So whenever you were afraid you froze someone?"

"Well, just at first. Then I got greater control of my powers and could  
easily freeze a room, or just one person, or unfreeze a frozen person's  
head. That came in handy." She said as she made her way to the opposite end  
of the dining room table Tanner was sitting at.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Tanner asked, still uncertain.

"You don't, I do." Piper said, as she picked up a plate from the table and  
threw it at him. Tanner yelped and put his hands up to shield his face. The  
was the noise of gust of wind and Tanner put his hands down. The plate was  
stopped in mid-air.

"Haha cool!" Tanner said as he made his way towards the plate. He looked  
over at Piper, who had the same expression as she did. She actually wasn't  
moving. Tanner went over to her and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Uh, Piper?" Tanner said quietly. Piper began to slowly move as she became  
unfrozen. She jumped as she saw Tanner standing beside her, and then seeing  
the plate still frozen in mid-air.

"What the hell?" Piper exclaimed as the stepped back from Tanner.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I didn't know I could!" Tanner said  
apologizing more.

"No, it's okay. Well you did it. And something else. You froze me. I didn't  
even know that was possible."

"Well that Odin guy said that my powers would be different..." Tanner said,  
trying to explain himself.

"Yeah. But you froze me. Another witch." Piper said confused.

"Well, it wasn't that long."

"That's true. Some demons I could only freeze for a few seconds, they were  
so powerful. But if you can freeze other witches, I guess you may not have  
that problem. And the plate is still frozen. Which means you're freezing  
will hold longer too..." Piper said thinking to herself.

"Okay..." Tanner said, still a little shocked and confused.

"Let's try again..."

Phoebe was in the Solarium with Twila, pondering her powers. In her lap,  
she held the Book of Shadows.

"What is that?" Twila asked, pointing to the book.

"It's called the Book of Shadows. It's a book that has been passed down  
from generation to generation all the way back from Melinda Warren  
herself. Each generation has added to the book what they learned about  
magic, enemies, spells. You name it, it's probably in here.

"Oh, wow, That's really cool. So what're you looking for now?" Twila asked,  
going to sit with Phoebe, trying to get a closer look at the Book.

"I'm looking up your power. I've only heard of one other person with this  
power, and she just so happens to be your great-great-great  
grandmother. And luckily, she recorded something about it!" Phoebe said  
excitedly as she found the page she was looking for.

"Let's see. It says here that several of the spells came from different  
languages. She said that some were Latin. She even recorded some of them  
here." Phoebe said, pulling the book over to where Twila sat.

"So, I just say one?" Twila said, looking at the book.

"Go for it." Phoebe said, smiling excitedly.

"Uhh okay. _Excudo_!" Twila said. As soon as she said the words, a blast of  
green light hit the table in front of them, sending it flying across the  
room, crashing into the window.

Twila sat there with her hand over her mouth. Phoebe bit her lip.

"Okay, well you didn't know what it did. It's okay"

Piper and Tanner came running into the room to see what was going on.

"What happened? Is everything okay? Is there a demon already?" Piper said  
as she came into the room.

"No, just a little...experimentation." Phoebe said. Piper gave her an  
incredulous look.

"Magical experimentation," Phoebe muttered as Piper went to examine the  
damage.

"Well, nothing a little Vanishing Spell won't handle I suppose," Piper said  
as she looked at the broken remains of the table.

"Why don't you try one from this side of the page, honey." Phoebe suggested  
pointing to another section of the page. Twila looked unsure. Finally she  
looked at the book again.

"_Fiet Lux_!" This time, a bright light appeared in the middle of the room.

"Ooh! Pretty!" Tanner said as he walked forward to it. As soon as Twila's  
concentration was distracted, the light disappeared.

"Well, that was cool I guess." Twila said.

"Cool? This is awesome!" Phoebe said. "You should be thankful! I didn't  
have any active powers when I was alive!"

"Well yeah. But that was kinda tiring. That's what Odin said would  
happen. The spells would drain me."

"But, your powers will grow as you get used to them and learn more." Piper  
said.

"Yeah, well, I'm also gonna have to remember all these spells if I'm gonna  
have a good knowledge and arsenal."

"Psshh. Like that would be a problem Twila. Photographic Memory mean  
anything to you?" Tanner said as he walked over to Twila. "You'll have it  
down in no time."

Tristan and Paige made a sudden appearance in the room.

"Oh there you guys are! We were getting ready to send out a search party."  
Piper said sarcastically.

"Haha. We were practicing, just like you guys. What happened down here?" He  
asked, referring to the broken table.

"Uhh, Concussion blast." Said Twila, reading from the book. She smiled  
sheepishly.

"Well then, I guess there would be no point in resurrecting the Charmed  
Ones, if you weren't awakened yet huh?" Piper said, looking at the  
siblings.

"Huh?" Tanner said in confusion.

"In order for you to be the Charmed Ones you kind of have to say a spell  
and be blessed and the book. Yada Yada Yada." Phoebe said, taking the book  
back from Twila flipping through the pages. "I was actually the one who  
said this spell to make us the Charmed Ones." Phoebe smiled at Piper, who  
just grimaced.

"Alright, here it is!" Twila just looked at her. "Well, say it!" Twila  
began to read, but Paige stopped her.

"Uh uh honey. All three of you need to say it together. That'll make the  
bond of the Power of Three." Paige said, smiling. Tanner and Tristan walked  
over to Twila. They held hands and began to chant.

"In this place and in this hour, We call upon the ancient power. Bring the  
power to we siblings three. We want the power, give us the power."

A magical breeze swept through the manor as white and blue lights shone  
above the siblings. They looked to the sisters and they were all smiling.

"Welcome to the Charmed Life" Paige said.

"Alright, well what now?" Tanner asked looking at the sisters.

"Well," Paige said, "We actually have to get going. We were really only  
here to get you started. We'll be back don't worry." She said as soon as  
she saw Tanner's worried face. "And we'll always be around. But for now, we  
have to get back."

"Back where?" Tristan asked. All three of the sisters looked up towards the  
ceiling. Tristan's mouth was an "O" of realization.

"If you ever need us, use the "To Summon a Spirit" spell in the book. It  
has everything you need to know. If you have any questions, well there  
should be help soon enough." Piper said, smiling.

"Blessed Be." Piper said before snapping her fingers, causing the three  
sisters to dissipate in a flurry of lights.

All right, there's the second installment of "Charmed: New Beginning". And  
I know, there was no sex. I had to get them started though, didn't I? So I  
promise there will be in the next chapter. Anyway how are you liking it so  
far?

Comments and Suggestions are always welcome.

And I'm also a little conflicted. Tanner and Tristan are both gay. I could  
have them have sex with each other, but,

A. They're family and I know some people would be offended

B. That's kind of cliché

C. I definitely want them to have relationships with other people  
obviously.

So, you decide. I definitely need help on this.

Email everything to

Thanks!

Nick


End file.
